Therapy For the Unstable
by Jae.Lockhart
Summary: Kairi, Sora, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Terra, Aqua, Xion, and Axel. All different issues, dealing with their own problems, and now they have to confide to a class where they absolutely cannot stand each other.  rewritten with different characters
1. Chapter One: I hate youandyouandyou

**Therapy for the Unstable**

_**Summary:**_

_**Kairi, Sora, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Terra, Aqua, Xion, and Axel**_

_**The cold, oblivious, drunk, bitchy, loathing, high, drunk, depressed, and the crazy pyro,**_

_**The last thing they'd ever want to deal with is the crazy, cussing, Doctor Cid.**_

**Jamie: To be quite honest... i have the hardest time starting and finishing anything... so this chapter alone, was incredible on my part. I really hope you like it. I got it going and i assure you that the next chapter will definitely be a lot smoother.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or kingdom hearts in general… i do, however, own this story. enjoyy**

**Kairi Romeo: Hi, My Name is Crazy**

"This is for your own good."

…

Silence.

If this was for my own good, then id like to see something that was against my will. That's exactly what I'm waiting for. For some greater being who is looking down on me to take my life into his hands and do me the favor of saving this women before I lunge at her.

"I know you are upset, but this is for your own good. Things will get better and you'll thank me for this."

…

Silence.

I wont thank her for anything but my cell phone.

"You can't freeze me out Kairi, you know that I love you and I just want you to get better… We can fix this."

This was nothing but war between me and the world. Icy and sharp, not letting my tone or my eyes show anything but the anger and frustration that was buried much deeper than my skin, I glared through the front windshield.

I was sitting as still as I could and just avoiding the only contact my mother was attempting to make with me, which was basically just trying to use her similar green eyes to apologize. As if eye contact would heal everything, nothing was going to heal how much anger was boiling inside of me.

Her red curls were neatly kept in a bun and out of her face for once. Good for her, at least she can clean herself up when she wants to. The car was parked in front of a large, glass building. It seemed more the home of a big corporation than it would the home of 'that place you send your kids when you just don't know what to do with them anymore.' It was insane.

Maybe I really did belong here.

I was wearing my favorite red shirt and baggy sweat, my dark, auburn hair thrown around and eyeliner dark, defining my emerald eyes. But they were hidden behind my aviators, gold, just to reassure me the power i really had. I was pierced and tattooed and my mother was crazy, just wondering how did she end up here.

She should be wondering how the hell could she afford this with the way she tossed her money around.

The large sign above the doors read 'Twilight Shelf'.

How welcoming, I was being put on a shelf so that my own mother wouldn't have to deal with my issues.

"Kairi… I know you may be upset, but you are attending this class for the summer and there is nothing you can do to get out of it."

I chortled a laugh, my heat flashes were returning and I began to feel immensely hot and suffocated in this car, "When I turn 18, I assure you, the moment I get my legal rights to freedom, you will never see me again."

"You're going to run away because I'm trying to fix you?"

I laughed loudly. Roughly running my fingers through my natural red hair, it was as if she just couldn't hear herself? She didn't sound sorry, or anything related to remorse. She sounded like I was a broken porcelain doll and she was sending me to a work shop to be taped back together.

This woman was out of her mind.

"I'm not broken, there's nothing to fix, and this whole thing is ridiculous. Why cant you see that?" I didn't saying anything more than that because the hint of desperation was breaking out of my voice.

That was my mother.

Oblivious and nonchalant about anything and everything that involved someone other than herself.

My auburn hair was shielding my face from her eyes, it was unkempt and I didn't make any effort to fix it.

"There's something wrong with you Kairi… and I'm just looking out for your best interest. Is that so wrong?"

"Fuck you."

I stepped outside the car, slamming the door behind me to end my cold and detached statement. I didn't even bother to look back to my mother who was probably shaking her head helplessly watching my retreating figure.

'Class'

This wasn't class, this was therapy.

For the mentally unstable, and supposed 'crazy' teens.

I was getting unneeded help, for a problem I didn't have, in a place that was creeping me the fuck out and hating it. I glanced over my shoulder to see my mom still parked in the car looking down at her lap. She was shaking her head, I turned away before I had the nerve to storm back there to scream and scream.

Standing on the concrete courtyard in front of the building, which was towering over my head, I was tempted to just leave. Before anything was able to stop me from leaving, I could just leave.

I felt my shoulder slam into another shoulder, and blonde hair was intertwined with my red in my line of vision.

"Watch where you're going," I snapped.

"I'm sorry, was I the one walking with my head in a different direction? No, I was looking where I was going."

"Yeah? Then how did you manage to ram into me?" Before she had the chance to say anything I rolled my eyes, "Exactly, save your breath. Next time, if you want to make some smart ass comeback, you should write it down on your hand or something, that'll save you some brainpower."

The blonde rolled her eyes in return, and stomped off into the girls restrooms. Not without making another shove against my shoulder.

"Bitch," I murmured under my breath, her ice cold blue eyes caught me as she slipped inside the bathroom. I hoped that was the only bathroom, outside the building. What kind of place would this be if their patients could escape so easily.

3 minutes and I've already confronted another girl with the same attitude issue as me. Fan-fucking- tastic. I could already tell that this was going to be the worse experience of my life.

I was now actually stepping inside the building, the place was white.

"Miss… I'm going to need you to place your purse on the tray and walk through the gate."

I stared at the tall male gesturing for me to walk through, I nodded dropping my purse onto the tray, like he instructed, and then cautiously walked through the metal looking gate like you see in the airports.

What the hell?

Beep beep beep

I looked at the tall male irritated, he shrugged, holding back a smile, probably at the annoyance written all over my face.

"Are you wearing metal?"

"It would've come off if you asked me to remove it beforehand," I retorted in my best matter-of-factly tone. Because it was true. What did he expect? Me to be a genius and just assume everything? I was smart not physic.

He shook his head, "Please remove all metal," he tried again. I made my best effort to clang all the change falling out of my pocket onto the tray. Dumping my cell phone, my keys, and my ring from off my fingers and everything else I could find.

The man looked at my face carefully, and pointed at my lips.

I removed my sunglasses, only to walk through the gate, he seemed startled once he had a good look at my eyes. The moment i stepped on the other side, the sunglasses slipped right back onto my face.

"Their called spider bites and I have a silver rod pierced through my tongue too. But I can promise that I wont remove them just to stab someone."

He laughed to himself, "I could only hope."

"You know youre inside right?"

"Thank you captain obvious, but i think i can handle myself just fine."

He waved me through the gate once more and handed me my purse, "Good luck."

I know ill need it.

I didn't verbally reply, partially because the way he had said those two words sounded more like an insult than any kind of warning.

Inside my head, I was recalling all the rehab places celebrities went to. Check in and out in a day and then they were done. I looked around as a visual reminder that I cant have too many mental conversations with myself because people were taking a look at me.

What the hell were they even looking at anyway?

I checked into a mirror hanging up on the white walls, it was hard to find my way around with the marble floors leading into different hallways that differed in no ways.

"Hi… I'm checking in for the next class at 7pm?"

"The…" Scanning her computer screen, the lady tapped her chin, the glasses falling slight down the tip of her nose, "next class… oh…"

"Yeah. Oh." She avoided my glare and typed and clicked away on her keyboard. Unfortunately, I was too aggravated to wait, "Ill be in that class, am I supposed to sign in somewhere or something?" The lady behind the desk had short hair that was in a swaying bob, her brown eyes didn't soften to my attitude, instead sliding a clipboard across the table.

"This'll be a two hour class, id advise your patience to be a little more…" she paused, she had to be my age, if not a year or two older, "…patient."

"You read the screen, right? I'm not here for anger management class, Patience isn't a top priority."

"I checked the screen and you're here for a number of things. Collect yourself and sit down until we call you in, it's group so… you'll need some patience if you want to survive here."

"Yuffie is it?" I mumbled, seeing the nametag decorated in camo attached to her scrub shirt. Dressed like a nurse, and I was the patient. This was going to be a long night, I could only imagine the people I would have to see here, "mind your own business."

This sheet shouldn't be too hard to sign, name, age, blah, blah, and blah.

_Kairi Romeo, 17, blah blah blah_

As I sat down, I was already done with half of the clipboard, and when I did finish and return the clipboard, she didn't say or look at me with the same look shed given me before. The people I was surrounded by all kept to themselves as well. It was more comforting to me, knowing the people here didn't want to be here. I glanced around. So the 'waiting room' had a dark navy blue carpet incased with white walls. It was a typical square of a room, just very big and seats filled the majority of the space. Chairs lined up against the back, front, and side walls, then 3 rows of 5 seats were place in straight lines.

In the farthest corner, the 'friendly', I'm saying this in the most sarcastic tone possible, blonde I encountered in front of the bathrooms was sitting and reading something to herself. She didn't look as bitter now that I she wasn't being bitched at by me. Id give her that much.

I sat quietly next to the window, next to Yuffie's desk away from everyone else. I could see from my seat there were eight others attempting to occupy themselves. The blonde was several seats away from a dark haired girl, listening to music. Her expression was soft, but grim and sad. A lot like mine but without the anger slashed into her eyes.

In the center, first row from where I was sitting, was a silver haired, buff guy who was flipping through a magazine. Cars? Figures. That or some sports issue, he was undoubtedly engrossed in the print in front of his eyes then the people around him.

I adverted my eyes to another part of the room, there was another blonde, but a boy, whose eyes were closed, head tilted back, but his fingers were drumming against his pant leg, showing he was awake.

There was a pretty blue haired, blue eyed girl who was texting, she seemed harmless, carefree, like she didnt mind to be here.

The brunette who was closest to her, but farthest from me, who was very good looking. His hair was slicked back into a spiky fashion tha showed off the annoyed look on his face.

The final one who caught my idea was holding onto a lighter, his knuckles were turning white, I assumed by how tight he was gripping this lighter. His flaming head of hair was slick back into a mane. He eyed me, giving me the 'nod', and winked.

Disgusted I flipped him off, not that he was ugly, but I knew his type.

All too well

That would make eight people in this room all here possibly for the same reason?

I didn't give a damn.

I had seconds left if I wanted to beat it. I sure as hell didn't want to sit around to see them try to round us up and play nice with each other, I already had a taste of some innocent blonde, with venom in her words.

I stood up abruptly, only the blonde boy with the ear phones in took notice, but what the hell was he going to do. My brown leather purse hung loosely at my side, expensive shit clung at my waist.

I sighed, as I turned, I felt my face smack into a softer version of a wall.

Well, softer being a carefully chosen word.

I glanced up, from the ground, my eyes staring deep into ocean blue eyes, which had a glint of amusement as he stuck his hand out to help me up. Not that he was really that cute… or id admit it. I slapped it away.

"Excuse you…"

"Actually, its 'excuse me'."

I rolled my eyes pushing myself up from the floor, "You're excused."

He chuckled, "Thanks I guess… Sora, and you are?" He pushed his hand at me for a handshake, what's with him, was another rejection really called for? Yes. Yes it was.

"Not interested."

"I asked for your name, not to have sex with you."

I studied him carefully behind my shades, he seemed like that kind of kid who would assume that if nothing was hanging between my legs, id want him in bed. If so, he was sadly mistaken. He looked as though he were studying deep into my soul, but the only thing he was staring into, was his own reflection.

"I'm sure it was clear for both of those 'casual suggestions', that I'm not interested, now if you don't mind," I pushed him aside slightly, to make my exit through the glass sliding doors. I hated the people in this room who were looking at me and I hated the people who weren't even more.

"Kairi Romeo, you seem in a rush to excuse yourself right out of this class."

I turned to see someone stepping outside of secluded room, his bleached hair was scruffy and so was his 12 o'clock shadow, "Yeah, I've got better things to do."

"better things than this class? I'm sure this class cost more than you're house and car put together, and I highly doubt you'll be throwing this away?" I laughed, this guy had some nerve to call me out in front of a room full of strangers. He also had the nerve to be saying things he had no right to be talking about.

"Class is just about to start, haul your ass inside."

"Whoever gave you the idea that it is okay to talk to anyone like that is sadly mistaken," I glared.

"you're the one that signed up, Kairi," I glanced around, no one else seemed to be jumping up for this class, so who was I to be any different, "You are halfway out the door, come on over, I'm Cid, you're new fucking godfather."

The man had a toothpick wedged between his lips, and I was supposed to take him seriously. That was funny.

I turned to leave, but the brunette boy who was very well built and tall enough to stop me without physical effort stood in my way.

"Move."

The guy with the annoying grin didn't budge, definitely enjoying his place between me and my steps to fresh air. Of course id have to cross another annoying path by the gates of hi-tech metal detectors, but that would be worth it to just get out.

The goofy, cocky, arrogant grin didn't falter, as its spotlight was still on me, his blue eyes were vibrant, almost as vibrant as my own.

"Have a seat Miss Romeo, you have a long class ahead of you."


	2. Chapter Two: She wants me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else… just the story**

**Therapy for the Unstable**

Sora Jacobs:

To be specific, Twilight Shelf could be called the 'diversion unit', if that was the way you wanted to put it. This was where parents sent kids when they were out of options, unlike my parents who were never out of options, I was put here to just be put here.

Thanks mom.

Thanks Aerith.

Oh God, I've been putting them through so much shit lately, it was undoubtedly a breath of fresh air that they were able to send me here without me killing anyone.

That'd be funny… if I actually did.

Hah.

I remember leaving my house in the worst mood. With my older sister Aerith trying to cheer me up, even a little bit, even as one of the biggest bitches I knew, but she couldn't. I was set in being pissed off and full of rage.

'_Don't get yourself in trouble', _she said, '_do us a favor and come home tonight.'_

Unfortunately, I got into trouble, that's how i ended up here.

'_I love you Sora, but please… pull yourself together," _she said that. My mother, she said she just wanted me to pull myself together.

That was kind of a shit sandwich now that I'm thinking about it. Saying I love you and then telling me to pull myself together, fuck, I wasn't falling apart. I'm making every decision with my own thoughts, I was a one track mind kind of kid, I didn't get persuaded easily.

The guys in here looked like they all wanted out, well them and the girl who practically toppled into me before attempting her own quick exit. The rest of the girls were quiet and kept to themselves. I knew the only thing I was going to look forward to in this psychiatric bullshit, were the hot girls that had the balls to come here and fuckers who thought they could intimidate me.

Here, being this large room that could occupy hundreds of people, but only currently held nine. Plus Cid, who was doing last minute round ups for in a different room.

I groaned, I should have took hits before I came here. Some shots, I wouldn't be so pissed off and off my game if I didn't come here sober. Who the hell was I anymore? Not getting laid, not getting stoned or drunk, the only thing I was getting was a therapy class with people who obviously hated their lives as much as I did.

Everyone in the waiting room had to step inside a completely different room, where Cid came out of, and pull chairs into a circle. We were given permission to do what we want for another ten minutes, walk and interact with each other, but she sat herself down not bothering to even try. I did the same, I wanted out of this place just as bad. I definitely wasn't here to make friends.

The silver haired guy, who was my height, had come to previous sessions with me, id seen his face around before.

"Riku Sundara, did you come here with your flask in your pocket."

"Sora Jacobs, did you come here with your dick is in your pants," despite this, he gave me a knuckle touch, not hesitant at all.

"You're sober too, guess you learned your lesson."

"Dude, we both came so shit face they threatened us with lawsuits."

I laughed, "No, they threatened us with lawsuits because I slept with Auron's daughter and beat up another kid, and then you started a fire in the guys bathroom."

Auron, the security guard, had it out for me now, hating me and glaring at me every time I came through the gates. All he could really make me do was walk through the gate a million times before I'm actually able to enter the building, but what the fuck ever. His daughter was good.

He shrugged, "Yeah well, what do you expect from two teenagers who opposed this whole idea of coming?" We were both leaning against the bookshelves lining the blackboards, chalk chicken scratch was sprawled illegibly, so I could hardly read it.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was a complete gentleman."

"My ass, you hit it and proceeded to quit it."

I held back a satisfied grin, even Riku, who was against giving me any kind of compliments, admitted I had more game then him, It was true, I've had millions of girlfriends, and I've cheated on every single one at least one.

I could feel a glare from a distance, but I couldn't tell from behind those golden shades.

Arrogance and cockiness was a stain the no one could wipe off of me. I was the shit, girls checked me out like library books, all ages, women down to younger ladies, their eyes were on me. The red head was definitely no difference. Her head was cocked, as if she was looking down the ridge of her nose, processing my smirk into something.

"Excuse me, Riku. Time to break Miss Sunshine in."

Riku waved me off and sauntered over to the blonde and brunette who were engrossed in a conversation together, they snapped up when he made his way over there. If it had been me, they'd be a lot more flirtatious then that.

Focusing on the girl with the, 'don't look at me or I'll shoot you' kind of attitude,' I slid into one of the chairs directly across from her. Something about that look gave me something to look forward to in this fucking class. This place was like a jail cell. No one in this room looked like anything but irritated and tired, then again what were we supposed to look like?

I could see her in the chair directly across from me, Cid made us pull all our chairs into a circle to get a better look at each other. Not that I wanted a look at any of these crazies anyway. Well maybe her, the rebel.

Speaking of Cid, who the hell did this guy think he was?

He used fouler language than I did, and that had to be illegal or something. Seriously? He walked around with his chin jutted out and a toothpick in his mouth. Calling us by our last names. HE refers to this place as a class, but he talks to us like we're retarded or something. I was offended by the least.

Id seen him before, I was a veteran to this place, but I never had him before now.

Doubt he would make a difference.

She hasn't even made any effort to removing those stupid sunglasses since she stepped through the building doors. Just her dark auburn hair, her skin was tan, her lips were plump, she had spikes poking from her lips, and her fingers tapping impatiently on her crossed forearms and hell I'd definitely tap that.

I noticed her lips tightened into a thin line, I guess behind her sunglasses, she was awake. Well what the fuck was she so bitter about? I can look at her, that ain't a fucking crime. Stalking, but not looking. It was her fault anyways, since she had such a weird posture. Dressing rugged, but sitting like a priss. Her legs were neatly on top of one another, not moving at all.

"Oi, sunshine, don't think I cant see you checking me out through your shades," This had to be the first time my voice didn't melt through her skin like butter like expected. Well, not expected, but at least some sort of reaction was assumed.

But she didn't say anything, instead she just turned her head slightly, breaking eye contact, if there was to begin with.

I smirked, "You like the view sunshine? Most girls can't stand to look at me without taking there pants off."

Her face enough was a remark, it read 'don't fucking call me that you pig', I winked at her, "What? You don't like sunshine?" She pursed her lips, probably fighting the urge to snap back at that remark, she obviously didn't have that strong of self-control.

I waited, nothing.

She had to give something, before I dropped her cold. I wasn't a starfish, I wasn't just going to silently cling onto her, "You look very uptight… anything else, up or tight?" I muffled a laugh behind that comment as I tilted my head to the side as if viewing between her legs. She stiffened before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hit on a girl in the same therapy session as you, should I be flattered or are you just desperate?" Her words has a distinct hiss in them, like she didn't want anyone to overhear.

Bingo.

I tapped my chin, "It speaks!"

Her posture was flawless, even in her disheveled appearance. Her back was straight, like a ruler was shoved up her ass and into her spine, and her legs were laid on top of each other without much effort, while everyone else in the room had more comforted posture, hers was uptight.

Now that I thought about it, if a stick was shoved up my ass, I guess I wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows.

"You should be very flattered, believe me, I am anything but desperate."

Her face was emotionless too, it seemed that even if she wasn't hiding behind her shades, she would probably keep a straight expression, "Don't try to charm me, like I stated before, I am not interested."

This bitch?

"If you are so 'uninterested' in me, then stop staring at me, my dick doesn't rise for just anyone."

She laughed, short and completely unimpressed, shook her dark red hair back, "You can't see my eyes."

"I can just tell," she didn't say anything, but it was clear she wasn't buying it, "Everyone has there own tell."

"Is that so."

I smirked, she acted bored, but she was curious, and the way she hadn't cut me off like I expected, just proved the assumption.

She frowned, "Humor me."

I looked around the room, everyone had migrated against the walls, or into the elevated seats that rose with every step, like an arena, talking amongst themselves. We were the only ones who had bothered to sit down right away.

I shrugged standing up, stretching, her gaze didn't follow me as I stood, self consciously, I checked my Rolex, there was a few minutes to spare and he figured a little humor would crack her.

"You play poker?"

She sighed, "Yeah."

"Strip?"

"What does this have to do with anything-"

"Do you play strip poker?" I repeated, she was quiet for a second.

"Yes, I do."

"Good to know," I chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind," I offered another wink but she didn't respond with anything but silence.

Then, "You're disgusting."

"Alright, fine…." I took a couple of seconds just staring at her as intently as I could, then broke into a smirk, because I got it, "I bet you fool people with those sunglasses." I noticed her ears perk up slightly, lucky I was looking at her ears and not her body, not that I'd be distracted that easily, I just don't like to tempt myself.

She sighed, showing that she was at least some kind of human in her, "What about them."

I strode over to her, taking the seat next to her, she didn't flinch, but I could see that she was listening now.

"You use them so you won't attract attention, but people are curious about them anyways. You use them to hide what you're thinking, and I'm guessing you're naturally an open book, and those eyes of yours, are the pages. Right? You sit with perfect posture, so you are well behaved at home, but your clothes and piercing show that you are against everything right now."

She didn't say anything, so I kept going, "I noticed your attitude and you don't hold you tongue, so you respect few people, and you don't think before you act which makes your-"

"Enough."

I pouted, "Enough? I thought you wanted me to humor you? I haven't even gotten to the punch line yet."

I considered that noise that gurgled in the back of her throat, a growl.

I sighed, "No need to go Edward Cullen on me, sunshine. You can save the growling for the sex."

"On the contrary," she sighed, "I'm team Jacob."

"I bet you are," Oh so she DID have some humor in her, it was dry, and her face didn't give it any back up, but it was definitely there. I think she would have retorted to that but she looked past me when I heard the door slam open and then shut.

Oh here we fucking go.

"ALRIGHT, SIT DOWN YOU MUBLING FUCKERS. Let's get this show on the road."

I sighed, Cid was stormed in, riled up and ready to take over. I was just going to sit back and enjoy this next session. I had to give this girl her rightful props, she got my interest.

I needed one more thing for her to think about, before she wrapped herself up in her guard again, I mean I was Sora Jacobs, how could you not think about this face, and this body.

'Scuse me if I was getting turned on by just the thought.

I mean of a girl thinking about me, not me thinking about me.

Oh god… maybe I was crazy.

"You know, I can read right through your façade."

I think for a moment she just faltered, her face broke into something other than the trained emotionless look, from what I could see, I saw a glimmer of panic, but it fell right back into it's normal stillness and her focus was back on Cid.

He was pointing at the top of the stairs and calling the rest of the 'patients' to join us in the large circle.

Finally.

"You don't even my name, what makes you think you know my story."

"If you really knew me sunshine, you'd know better than to underestimate me. That would be a horrible mistake."


	3. Chapter Three: Introducing Everyone

**Chloelee12: thanks! I know, I always love that Sora is badass-like****J**** it makes him a little more entertaining**

**XxOoSolanaSkylarXxOo: thank you very much! I hope you keep reading!**

**KHGamegirl: I hope you continue to read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, or the characters, just the story! … enojy(:**

**Chapter Three:**

Sora:

"Let's get started," Cid mumbled taking a sip from his cup of coffee, he was enjoying the turn out of today's class, I could see it. It was kind of insulting, like he figured so many parents would want to give up their children to the Twilight Shelf.

What kind of name was that anyways?

This place was a last resort. A last chance. A last excuse.

Huh, I guess the word 'twilight' did fit the meaning in a way. The in-between and shit.

Well who the hell wanted to be 'in-between'? I sure as hell didn't.

This should be the place that parents told their children, a consequence to all those punks who just want to fuck around. Punks like me, but what the hell would there be left. This step was the lowest you can go on the punishment scale.

Not in my eyes, this is basically just a couple classes, check some hot girls out, and then I was back out. I mean I was back in the same session as Sora, that means sarcasm and jokes together would make this session a lot more interesting.

"Let's get this session started."

"Finally."

Cid turned to me, his toothpick doing a dance between his lips, "What was that kid?"

If he was trying to be 'intimidating', he hasn't seen my dad drunk, "I said finally, how long did you expect us to wait? Another hour?"

He shook his head, "There's only room for one smart ass and it's the rich guy deciding if you can leave or not."

I tensed up a bit, "I'm Sora Jacobs, I decide when I get to leave. Hell, that also means along with being a smartass, im also fucking sexy," I was sure to shoot a 'look' toward the red head. Riku shook his head next to me, I shrugged.

"You're here taking this class. How great can you really be."

I glared at the red head across from us, his green eyes were amused, "I'm here because I want to fucking be here, you're here because this was your last resort."

But who was I to say that? He knew that everyone here is using this as a last resort.

Cid shrugged, "You guys want to fight it out," Was this guy stupid? I may have been skinny, but I was definitely a beast. Even Riku had to watch his tongue around me at times because my anger had an explosive time bomb attached to it. Granted, sometimes I had more self control, but I grew up with less tolerance than anyone else I knew did.

I fed a dry smile, "Don't tempt me."

"Can we just get this over with," Riku interjected, the more force in his tone seemed to settle the redhead down. Not down enough, granted. He looked like he had himself fire in his veins, let alone fire in his personality.

"Since no one said anything, he took another sip of his coffee and sat on a stool in the center, it was a big circle, so it wasn't cramped or anything.

"Here's the deal, you say your name and something about yourself, alright? No smart ass remarks _Sora_," I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "no smart ass remarks to the smart ass remarks, red head boy," the red headed boy did the same, "no more interjections, silver head." Then there was Riku, who just exhaled heavily. The rest of the circle seemed to just intake our conversation as a warning to what they would soon have to deal with.

Fuck this shit.

"And you'll be doing all of this fun, with a fucking smile."

The blonde haired kid, similar spikes as me, "Are you kidding me?"

I liked him. Much like myself, he didn't tolerate BULLSHIT.

"Any volunteers?"

"Yeah any volunteers?" I mocked playfully.

"_Sora._"

"Cid. Come on. Names? Around the circle? Next we'll be singing sing-along-songs about guns aren't safe and sex is for grown ups?"

"This is a therapy class, that means, we say our fucking names around the fucking circle," Cid snapped, "It's an introduction punk. Quit being a little fuck and either join us or sit in the corner and yes, I will force you to sit in the corner like a little kid."

"I wouldn't even if you threatened me."

Cid chuckled, "If you keep giving me attitude, I'll make the girl with the shades stand in the corner, and you won't have a fat chance to sleep with her."

I was carefully not to look in her direction, which was hard, since she was right there. Daggers were definitely being thrown, thank you for being a quiet bitch!

But that was enough to persuade me to shut up.

Riku spoke up first, thankfully, "I'm Riku Sundara, 17, and… I street race." He was wearing, wearing dark jeans, a gray shirt, matching his silver hair, and gray checkered vans.

I was still locked on the girl across from me, "I'm Sora Jacobs, 17, and I enjoy a challenge." I was wearing black slacks, from some high rate skate shop, with an unbutton blue and black plaid shirt, to show my black wife-beater. My hair, like always, was uncontrollable, just like my personality.

Cid, who im sure everyone expected to interrupt at some time, states, "I said with a smile." I placed an annoyed and fake cheesy smile, "Better."

Next was a icy looking blonde, his blue eyes were in a very scrutinizing expression, "Terra Hanley, 17..." he paused and crossed his arms, "I do illegal things." He was wearing black skinny jeans, which didn't' make him look homo or anything, not that I had anything against that, with a plain blue shirt and an unzipped black hoodie.

This stupid guy? Saying shit like that gets you cuffed and tested?

"The name's Axel Kesloe, I'm 17, and I own more than a hundred lighters." This dude was crazy looking, he had a bright red man of hair slicked back in a spikey style with burning green eyes. He was wearing black basketball shorts, with a red shirt with orange and yellow flames as the pattern, his grin was intimidating, im sure the girls in this class felt his stare as it switched from speaker to speaker.

What the fuck kind of name was 'Axel'? Like a part of a wheel or some shit. This fucker was making fun of me?

The next girl had short black soft looking locks that fell down past her ears, loosely, swept away from her blue eyes. She had a long black hoodie and black shorts right above midthigh, "My name is Xion… I… sleep alot."

Now a blonde, much pale and less lively, but the same content expression as Xion, did a quick wave. She has a simple short white dress, her hair was up in a white clip, so I could really tell how long her hair was, "Namine Villers, I am 16 and I am on dance."

That's pretty sexy.

The girl with the shades, Kairi, still on was quiet for more than a minute, which seemed to stretch on for much longer.

Cid eyed her impatiently until she final took a breath, "Kairi Romeo, 16, and I fucking hate this place."

I think the blonde seemed pleased, almost, but didn't say anything.

Well… how that was pleasant.

"Shit, tell us how you really feel," Sora grumbled.

"It's pointless to get to know me, because you won't get anything in return."

"Oh believe me-"

"Shut up Sora," Cid grunted another laugh, he seemed to enjoy Kairi. I did too, in a way, "Let's move along."

This girl had cerulean blue hair and matching blue eyes, glowing, she was sullen looking, a blue dress in a halter fashion, with cowboy boots, she rubbed the side of her arms, "I am Aqua and my favorite color is blue."

Too obvious.

Finally it was the last blonde, he looked just like me…. Not as sexy, probably not as smart, or anything, but his hair was in a 'fohawk-ish' kind of way, he was wearing a zip up jacket shirt, with the neck covered like a more urban turtle neck… it actually seemed cool, in a teeny bopper kind of way.

He was observing Kairi, I could feel my irritation radiating off of my skin, "You, want to grace us with your name?" I snapped.

He noticed everyone was watching him, and apologized, "Sorry, it's Roxas Dominic, I'm 17, and… I'm like the sex god of this century."

I didn't mean to make it so obvious, but my head snapped directly at Kairi, who faltered! OF ALL THE THINGS TO FALTER IN? SHE FALTERS AT THE MENTION OF SEX. No, HELL no.

Fuck this fucking fuck face of a fucking fucker.

"Are you kidding me?" I shook my head, "I have a mental picture of this bitch fucking other guys now thanks to your stupid circle therapy discussion shit."

Cid's toothpick danced, "You could've bragged, runt, shut up."

"So now what," Namine mumbled sitting back in her chair, well, more back than she had been before, and we all looked over at Cid.

"Well this'll be fun. I'll be able to actually call you people by your names now," he chuckled, "Alright, alright… well… this is going to be the big introduction, so prepare yourself."

"The big introduction?" Xion asked, her voice was quiet, but not hesitant.

Cid seemed to be pining for that question, he grinned, like an oaf, and then put in a new toothpick, "Yes, now we get into the real fun."

"You hear that guys, now we're going to have to have real fun. What're we going to do? Try trust exercises by catching each other in our arms?" I exaggerated by flopping my arms everywhere in a bird-like way.

"I vote we don't, if I have to touch another guy, I will drop him," Axel sighs.

"If you touch anybody, girl or guy, you'll get a boner," I joked.

Terra covered his face, "I came here to get myself 'fixed', all we've done in the last five minutes is 'introduce' ourselves, while the porcupine bitches at everything."

I smirked, Kairi was definitely checking me out, well… kind of.

Stupid sunglasses.

Cid frowned, "I need to know you people by names. Is that a crime? Now I know Aqua's favorite color is blue."

Namine rolled her eyes, "It'd take a blind person to not know her favorite color is blue."

"Leave her alone, she can pull off the whole cowgirl look," Xion pressed, her arms crossed over he chest.

Riku groaned, "As opposed to your doom outfit right?"

Roxas laughed, "She may be dressed like doom, but the sexy girl with the shades, had definitely called dibs on the doom personality."

"Watch who you call sexy fucker," I snapped.

"We all know, no ones calling you sexy," Axel laughed.

"Shut up!"

"What'd you say punk?"

"You can read my lips and kiss my ass!"

"Stop it you two!"

"Were you raised on farm too, blue's clues."

"Sit down Sora!"

"Axel quit it!"

"Leave her alone!"

"Namine, Xion, Aqua, stop bickering!"

"Terra grab Sora!"

"He's may be fucking small, but he sure as hell is strong!"

"ALRIGHT. SIT. THE. FUCK. DOWN. EVERYONE."

Cid, I think, was the one to grab me from the back of my shirt and shoved me back. I was looking at Riku and Terra holding me back from lunging over at Axel, well Roxas, but Axel was dead too, and Roxas who was holding Axel. I wasn't done shoving him around yet.

I could see Namine pushing Aqua back and Xion stepping in between them, and kairi just emotionless, just like always.

"Get off of me." I barked, shaking the two other guys, who were a couple inches taller than me.

"This is definitely a good start."

A good start my ass.


	4. Chapter Four: Damn Kids

**Disclaimer: I don't anyone of kingdomhearts.**

**Therapy For the Unstable**

* * *

Kairi Romeo:

"_WILL EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

"_Not a chance."_

"_Come at me bro."_

"_YOU FUCKING KIDS ARE IMPOSSIBLE."_

"_Why are you shouting, you look like… crazy right now."_

Nothing changed… except maybe the way my draining patience was seeping through my glare from behind my aviators.

"If you touch me again-"

Okay.

I'm only going to say I'm a patient person because I am.

I haven't exactly been acting like one who had, so-called 'patience' because people like Sora Jacobs loved to cross lines a million times before actually taking a hint and leaving a person alone. He obviously loves the thrill of almost getting the shit beat out of him, clearly, otherwise he wouldn't be messing with me.

Again… _clearly_.

"You'll rip your clothes off in a sexually frustrated manner?"

Comments like these were so pointless and stupid, that I had to go out of my way and bite my tongue because he was close enough for me to bite.

I would bite him and maybe someone would call the police and drag me off to jail, because right now, that seemed like a more appropriate place for me.

As of right now I actually had to _really_ restrain myself from choking the shit out of this kid. Him and that smug look on his face, with his crooked grin and taunting eyes, like he was trying to decipher my blank expression or something, was pissing me off. He wasn't even that good looking, really. I figured it was all that arrogance that he paraded around in, that made him look so. But he was wearing off my patience like I was about to wear off his life.

"Leave her the fuck alone!"

I turned my head to see Riku, who was probably hiding a bald spot underneath his silky smooth silver hair, that was soft enough to be mistaken for obsession. I wasn't going to say anything, but he had made an attempt to rip out small chunks of his own frustration just trying to manage this brunette idiot.

"Excuse me Riku, but if you don't mind, I'd prefer if you didn't cock block me man."

Unfazed and unabashed, he returned his gaze back on me, his eyes glimmering with anticipation of a good sock in the eye.

I was really that annoyed.

"_What's not cool is me killing you," _I hissed.

His eyes studied me for a second more before sighing contentedly, "You sure are hard to break in," rubbing his chin and then proceeding to wink, he added, "If you give me a few seconds of you time in private… then maybe I'd be able to persuade you in a more… sexually active manner."

Oh for the love of King Mickey himself.

"It's like she radiating her anger into a visible… air."

"Yeah and he's either really daring or completely oblivious."

It was obviously the second one, since he was stupid.

"A _few_ seconds, huh?" Axel mumbled, "Tell me why that doesn't surprise me?"

And from that, I knew Sora was going to object.

He always had to put his two cents to make positive of how amazingly great he was, otherwise that would mean he 'lost' this battle between him and the rest of the world.

That sounded familiar.

Sora sat up abruptly when he heard Roxas and Axel exchange a laugh together, as if finally setting teams up to beat him down, then swiveling in his chair to turn and glare, Axel returned a snide look, "What's that look for?"

"I'm sure my dick is big enough to hit the both of you from here."

Good one.

"Axel wasn't the one to say 'a few seconds', you were. And what's the point of having a big dick, if you only use it to swing at guys?" Roxas chimed in smartly.

Axel crossed his arms, his emerald green eyes observing Sora's stature, it looked like he was having a momentary replapse and for a moment, I felt a little pity for him.

"Shut up."

Sora's eyes brightened at the sound of my voice, "Wow. Look at that. Even doom and gloom says shut the fucking hell up. You two make fine friends… seems like the only person getting close today are you two."

Roxas glowered, "She's just defending you because you can't defend yourse-"

"Shut the hell up you flaming piece of-"

"Sora," I mumbled, more to myself, as I was rubbing my temple from a headache thinking it would settle him down before he threw himself into another fight with the two across from us. Guys these days were always fighting out their issues.

"Yeah, get used to the name, because you'll be screaming it later, Sunshine."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Riku exclaimed before throwing his arms up in defeat, the look of strained pain settled permanently on his face.

I was so done with this stupid 'session' or whatever you would call it. Clearly, Cid had given up on us a long time ago, while currently sitting in the corner of the room with a magazine in front of his face. Fuck this class.

For the longest time, we were all just fucking doing nothing. Literally doing nothing.

We were just shitting around like a bunch of kids, while Sora was hitting on me and Axel and Roxas were egging him on for some kind of fight, but where the fuck was the therapy that I was forced into. Currently sitting in the corner of the room, being no help whatsoever.

I'm not going to say it was a carefree environment, but it was very light.

Until Cid's voice broke through.

"You guys are all fucking annoying."

From that sentence alone, everyone was back on edge.

I could feel it and I was sure everyone else did too.

"I didn't even say shit!" Namine groaned slamming her fist again her lap, forcefully and not even wincing at pain. I wasn't doubting she was a dancer the was she looked so graceful just sitting in a chair and she had her own sense of confidence.

But really though, it was like everyone was staring at Sora get shot down repeatedly, probably waiting for me to kick his teeth in.

Which I was seconds from doing anyways.

"You kids realize we aren't going anywhere until all of you fuckers are fucking fixed right?" Cid barked again from behind the magazine.

No one said anything yet.

That was the real problem… we had created this wall of silence and no one wanted to break it with a personal story. It was like everyone shared the same idea of maybe just sitting here and shutting up would get us out of here quicker.

I could feel the intensity in Cid's voice from here and I could see that the other's felt it too.

It was just so tiring.

It was so involuntary for us to _have_ to say something about our lives to a group of people who we didn't know, let alone trust. It didn't make sense to me and I was one over analyze everything.

"Say something and maybe we could move the hell along. You guys are so fucking protected, it's annoying. Shit. You fuckers think you're all so important and that this place won't do anything for you? Fine. But don't waste my time and say you want to leave and then stall and waste my fucking time."

Now it was my turn to stare down the old grunt. That was fucking low. Wasn't he supposed to be here, showing good work ethic and making the rest of us feel better about having the only people who were obligated to love us, send us to a place where they wouldn't have to deal with us anymore?

That was his job right?

Then what the fuck was he doing over there?

"You know what you fucking old fart? You could be here," gesturing around the circle with his arms like wings; he rolled his eyes,"At least attempting to do your job or something."

Even I had to agree with Sora on this one.

"Seriously, what're you doing over there that's so much more important than a group of teens in need of help?" Aqua asked half heartedly, twirling a thin strand of hair with her index finger. She was leaning over, trying to get a better look at the man denying her freedom.

"I'm looking at airships."

Wall of silence…

Fuck this asshole.

Cid told us to say something to get the therapy moving along, but no one did and it was clearly evident now, that I wasn't the only one avoiding the man's orders… and cussings.

I noticed Namine tense up and close her eyes, "You're looking at a bunch of stupid airships? What about us!"

"You fucking kids do know… that the world doesn't revolve around you shits right?"

I sighed again, inwardly, her voice brought back our first encounter and I was still on edge about it.

I don't know when the atmosphere changed into something more hostile, even though I was being an ass to begin with, already holding myself back from kicking Sora in the balls. But I could tell everyone was getting frustrated.

Did he just say we weren't allowed to leave until we were fixed? What the hell did that mean?

We could never leave then, because we weren't fucking broken.

I have thought about this at least a million time and I wasn't going to let up because I was fucking frustrated about his attitude. Why was everyone's mindset so stubbornly placed on me being a fucking broken doll or whatever… like honestly.

Sora's eyes flickered with something, a kind of suppressed rage and then grit his teeth as he sat back, not looking at me anymore.

Everyone's posture changed now.

Once relaxed, we were all stiff and tensed because in reality, we were being caged with a belief that we clearly didn't agree with.

He was quiet, which meant the situation was more important then anyone was letting out.

Cracking his knuckles, Terra shifted in his seat while Axel pulled a lighter from his pocket, fingering it in a fashion where it was weaving his fingers with an ease. Frustrated, Terra shook back his brunette spikes, similar to Sora's, but Sora had a more uncontrollable touch to them.

Aqua glanced at the clock and then back at him with more determination, "Get over here and do your job."

"No."

"No?" Terra growled.

"_No_."

Like a child he shrugged and stuck his tongue out, which I didn't even think was possible with a toothpick in his mouth. I mean… was he even allowed to say no? I didn't think so considering how expensive this stupid therapy class or whatever was. I'm talking about a fucking car. For some of us, maybe even one of those classic airships he was reading about. This was a big deal and he wasn't taking it as such.

"Why the fucking hell not," Terra demanded in more of an order than it did as a question.

Terra was looking kind of hot when he was angry.

I stiffened at the thought with Sora so close to me and then wondered why it mattered what the brainless grinning dumbass thought anyways.

"You really want to know? I feel like one of you guys will start crying from my fucking honesty."

Crying?

Maybe him after one of the guys reached for a pencil and used it as a weapon.

"You're not even looking at us!" Roxas shouted with slight exasperation and it was true. Cid was reading his magazine with an effortless touch, like a circle of piss offs weren't currently calling him out to come over and talk to them. I mean, I wasn't going to complain, Cid was an ass and I wouldn't be here if he would just let me leave and Sora would've just moved to the side.

"I don't care."

"What do you mean you don't care?" Sora pressed angrily, tapping his leg on the ground with impatience.

It looked like he was suddenly relating to my feelings toward him.

Axel jumped up, which definitely caught Namine off guard a bit since she shifted uncomfortably away from him, "The only person who'd cry is probably Sora and no gives a fuck about him anyways."

Sora pursed his lips.

"You all hot and heavy because you realize that some people don't like you rats."

Was it just me, or was Cid's expression more amused than anything else. Like he found it funny that there were people about to run up to him and snap his neck or whatever. I personally didn't find that an easy way to kill someone, but Axel looked like he was a natural.

"Why won't you come over here and do what you're getting paid a shit load to do."

Namine had stood her ground, clearly still being her bitchy self.

I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to let that incident go. She was a bitch.

"Because you guys are fucking annoying little shits who care more about your own personal fucking problems than about what I'm saying anyways. You guys hurt my feelings so grovel and i'll grace you with my word of greatness."

Riku, who'd shot a glare from his seat that could've probably electrocuted Cid if it was possible, "Personal fucking problems?"

"Grovel?" Terra mumbled in disbelief.

Then Sora who says with a look like someone just cut the cheese, "Word of greatness?"

"Yes. Personal fucking problems. Grovel. Word of greatness. I didn't even think you people were listening. You fucking people don't give a fuck about what I'm saying. You want to be here and then leave because you guys really think that this won't benefit for anything. I was like you shits once. And look at me… I-"

"He's right, I personally don't give a fuck what he says," Sora confessed and that earned him a punch in the arm from Riku who was doing the same as me and rubbing his temple.

"How did we hurt your feelings you big baby," Axel demanded now making a clean stride over to the desk, Terra and Riku both stood up at the same time, but made no sudden movement to follow. I was expecting Roxas to join them, but he expression said he was thinking about something deeper than Cid's rant.

"Well for one thing, I'm almost positive that Sora pulled the chair out from behind me, which was why I fell onto the floor earlier."

Sora shook his head, "Actually, believe it or not, I don't care… but I didn't, you're just an idiot-"With another punch, this one looking more like it made an impact because he muttered something unintelligent under his breath and stayed quiet.

Cid jutted his chin out, his toothpick making a point to exaggerate everything he was saying, "You think I believe that kid?" Sora shrugged stealing a look from Riku who was warning him with a glare, much like an older brother, I sighed. This was tiring me out mentally and little physically because of the head ache that was reforming in the frontal lobe of my head.

"I strongly suggest you let it go," Terra deadpanned.

Xion, who was a lot sweeter than she dressed up to be, spoke quietly to herself. From where I was sitting, I could see from her expression that she was losing whatever inner battle she was having and I wasn't going to jump from my seat and give her a hug or anything, but it did send a kind of ache to my chest.

She reminded me of how I felt, with a more open attitude.

And probably because I knew what she was thinking.

"I don't think I'm broken."

Why was she thinking that?

Because she was here.

And apparently being here meant something was wrong with you.

That's fucking messed up and I was getting extremely tired of hearing it.

The wall of silence echoed into my brain like a small worm inching it's way into my line of vision. No one was saying anything, to her but me. Which had to mean that everyone else probably had the same thought as I did…

That something was wrong with them.

"You're not."

I could see the bitch and the cowgirl eye me carefully, sitting on either side of her, and skeptically taking in my words like I was making some kind of joke, except I wasn't joking around. I've been trying to tell my own mother for literally, ever, that there was nothing wrong with me. And now someone else was beginning to think so too?

I noticed that everyone was looking at me, even Cid, I almost regretted saying it out loud, because the spotlight jumped from one person to another and I hated being under it.

Because being put in this psychiatric hell hole would do that to us.

"There's nothing wrong with you Xion," I repeat a little more flatly, I didn't want anyone getting the idea I was softening up or some shit.

I wasn't.

Sora shrugged the back of his head, making him look like an indecisive dumbass because I was almost positive he had no idea what I was saying. All he did was make sexual remarks and pick fights. I'm sure he was nothing but a shallow beef head and I was done with guys like that, just like I was done with this class.

"You don't know anything about me…" Her hesitation in her voice said she wanted me to keep going just so I could comfort her and I wanted to. I wanted her to know that whatever she was going through, whatever she went through, didn't mean a thing.

She wasn't someone to be pushed aside.

She sure was acting like one, since she was always peeping to herself quietly and no one heard her and said anything.

"She's right."

Namine, AKA blonde bitch who shoved me oh so sweetly earlier, agreed on the spot. Good, she better, otherwise I would've pulled a Sora and stood up walked over and hit her in that milky white skin she had going for her. I'm pretty sure she bruised easily anyways.

I was definitely taking her spotlight.

"Then what are we doing here if nothing is wrong with us," the broody brunette sighed aloud.

I thought that too at one point.

What were we doing here if nothing was wrong with us?

Cid didn't answer right away, "You know why you people are here."

"I know why I'm here and I still don't think anything is wrong with me," Sora stated honestly, his expression was a little shock to me, with his grin gone and a sudden look of seriousness plastered like a sign of… anger.

Seeing Cid look at him and making sure he wasn't bullshitting him he shook his head, "Maybe saying shit like that, wasn't exactly how I am supposed to say it."

"Definitely not."

"Shut up Axel and get those lighters away from my plant."

"Then what are you trying to say and will you fucking come over here and stop acting like a kid. What are you five or fifty? You're the grownup in here, act like one," Terra snapping was something that did seem like a shock. A little darkness added to his tone gave Cid an interesting look, but he stayed where he was.

Okay, so they weren't exactly acting like they cared. After everyone introduced themselves and Sora almost beat the shit out of Axel and Roxas. The fiasco didn't stop. There was a moment where even she lost her temper with Cid, the way he was always joking around like this wasn't anything to anyone when it was. If she was going to be here, he needed to do what he was hired to do and get it over with so she could leave. She was done with waiting around if they weren't going to be doing anything that'll actually make a difference in their lives.

I was going to have to go home to my mother again, just the way I was and screw up repeatedly until I turned 18 and leave.

Well…

Try to anyways, seeing as Sora was still in my way for an exit.

"I don't want everyone knowing my business."

Cid narrowed his large brown eyes in my direction, "Why not. Afraid that people will run for the fucking hills."

"Hilarious. But no. It's none of there business. It's not like if I suddenly expressed my feelings then everyone would sing along and cry with me."

It was true though, that's how I felt.

It was really just none of their business.

Roxas looked at me expectantly, "You mean you don't trust a group of strangers? What a surprise."

I didn't appreciate his sarcasm, but that was pretty much my point.

Cid shook his head spitting out his toothpick and replacing it with another, "You've got trust issues kids and it's clearly affecting your current lives. So think of this place as a fucking diary or something and just breathe."

"You say it like it's so damn easy," Sora groaned. The look on his face read 'frustrated as fuck'.

I wasn't going to do it if no one else was. Hell, I wasn't going to do it anyways. Even easy going Sora was against the idea and with everyone else quieted down, like they were unable to make words into sentences, I was definitely not going to jump at the opportunity to say anything.

Like a wall of silence.

Not a word.

"My dad put me in here because I had sex with his girlfriend."

I didn't mean to, but with no control, my façade faltered momentarily with my mouth falling open for only a second.

What in the hell did he just-

All eyes snapped toward Roxas who was still standing, strolling over to a window behind me, and his hands shoved in his pockets. I could see he was making eye contact with me in his peripheral vision, and for a second I did almost falter.

That was some statement he was so smartly expressing.

He shrugged like what he just said didn't just cause a quake in the room, it was more than just an open statement that could've easily gotten him judged, but he was also not caring about it. He almost flaunted his words like some kind of shiny new watch or car or something.

I knew I wasn't the only one to give him credit because the far away look in his eyes showed how serious he was being. Ignoring the smug look of beating out Sora to opening up, but that wasn't necessary anyways.

My sun glasses prevented anyone seeing the curiosity sinking in. I noticed Sora advert his eyes from me to Cid, probably wondering he was going to step in, but he didn't.

Only licking his thumb to turn the page of whatever fascinating _airship_ he was ogling.

"W_hat?_" I sputtered.

"Dear Diary… I had sex with my dad's girlfriend," he said again, this time in a more 'shut the fuck up and let me talk' tone.

Terra looked deep in thought, which, I had to give him credit, look really good on him. His long brunette bangs framed his defined jaw line, his eyes were stern looking, watching Roxas. Even Namine, who was recovering from the bold statement, tucking a blonde strand behind her ear and Aqua doing the same. Maybe it was just me and Xion who were stunned into silence by his forwardness.

Riku and Sora exchanged a look, not that I knew what they were silently saying and Axel leaned against the wall with a somewhat open minded smile, like he was easing up at the thought of someone actually making an effort.

Someone just _said_ something that actually contributed to the therapy group.

Now we were really in for something more serious than just bickering.

Roxas stretched his arms above his head and looked around, "Like I said, I'm a sex god."


End file.
